1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling an operation of a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a page dividing function and a method for changing a page in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, consideration of the convenience of user interfaces (UIs) including an application execution function, or the like, is requested.